


Trust Me (Niall Horan smut)

by Zianourrygirlwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d imagines, 1d one shots, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, one direction one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zianourrygirlwrites/pseuds/Zianourrygirlwrites
Summary: Mr. Niall Horan, your Geography teacher made love to his student. A non-consent at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a One Shot request that I made on Tumblr. I editted a little. You can read my works on Wattpad as well @please_harry1d

* Your point of view *

I scooted next to my friend in the middle of the class when Mr. Horan walked in. "Good morning class!" Our cheery Geography teacher greeted.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Horan!" We greeted back and took a seat again then he started the lesson.

I was paying attention to what he was telling the class as always. Mr. Horan looked into my eyes while talking. I smiled at him. I thought he was going to look away but he didn't instead, he stared at me intensely. His eyes, so beautiful, like I was lost in a deep blue sea for awhile. I looked away from him and lowered my head. I could feel myself blushing. Few seconds later, I looked up and his attention wasn't on me anymore. I observed if he'd look at my classmates the way he did to me, but he didn't even though all eyes were on him.

Mr. Horan's eyes lingered on me again, I couldn't help but stare back. His gaze went from my face down to my chest, then slowly roamed to my legs. I froze. Was he checking me out?

The bell rang indicating the class was over. I sighed heavily, releasing the breathe that I didn't know I was holding.

Mr. Horan clapped his hands to get our attention, because everyone was too busy packing their things. "Alright class. That's all for today! You may go now!" He smiled widely. I was about to leave the room with my friends when Mr. Horan added, "Except for you (Y/N)."

I stopped my track, stunned, My friends and I exchanged a weary glance before they headed to our next class first.

I sat at an empty chair infront of Mr.Horan's desk as we waited for the last student to leave the room. I put my head down, fidgeting my fingers, confused as to why he wanted me to stay. Did I fail his subject? Was that the reason why he kept staring at me? I snapped my head to the door when I heard a "click" sound. Mr. Horan had closed it.

I nervously watched him return to his desk. He sat down, cleared his throat and looked at me with those big blue eyes. Gosh, so beautiful. I gave him a small smile.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Horan?"

"This is the result of your last test" He put his grade record notebook on his table.

"Did I... fail?" My voice croaked. I can't fail. I shouldn't. I worked my butt off to pass my subjects especially now that I'm in my senior yr.

"Just come over here and see it yourself" His face turned serious. I gulped. I walked beside him to see it myself. The letters were so small so I bent forward to read my grade clearly. Nothing is wrong, I'm still the top in his class. I sighed in relief. I turned to him furrowing my eyebrows. "I don't see any problem with my grades sir Horan."

"I know. Apparently, my little friend here has a problem" His thick Irish accent filling the room and pointed his finger down his crotch. I looked down at the bulge forming in his pants.

Before my mind could process what was happening, he moved closer and whispered to my right ear since I was on his left side, "And I need your help." He gently squeezed my bum that made me squeal.

"I... I can't do it" He wanted to have sex with me... Of course that's why he was looking at me that way! What else could the reason be? I mentally slapped myself for how naïve I was.

I started to panic. I turned around and made a run to the door. I turned the knob but it wouldn't budge.

I heard a screeching sound of a chair that made me jump around. It was Mr. Horan, standing and laughing now.

"The doors are locked (Y/N). There's no way out." He walked slowly to me, his usual light orbs turning black.

My eyes travelled around the room. There really is no way out now. The windows are too high to reach out and were all closed, asking for help is useless either because the classroom is soundproof.

He now stood right infront of my face, almost touching my nose.

"P..Please don't Mr. Horan" I stuttered.

"Sssh.. Don't worry. You'll like this. Trust me." He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall. He put wet kissed on my neck. I closed my eyes feeling him. I didn't wiggle. Instead, I put my hands on his head and gave him more access to my neck. I felt him smile on my skin making smile also. He found my soft spot and sucked it causing me to moan.

His kisses travelled to my jaw then finally to my lips. He pressed his lips to mine waiting for me to move it. I hesitantly kissed back. After awhile, it became a heat make-up session. Few moments later, we pulled away needing for air. We looked into each other's eyes, a smug on his face. I missed his soft, pink lips already so I held either side of his face and pulled hi m to my lips again, kissing each other hungrily. I must have been too engulfed on the kiss that I didn't notice that his hands were moving up to my thigh. He reached under my skirt. His hands spread my legs, I felt his fingers moved my underwear aside and he slowly rubbed my slit making me moan in the kiss. I groaned when he pulled away.

He let out a cute laugh, "We don't have much time, baby. Take aff all your clothes!" He commanded.

I followed his command and he also took off his.

"Sit on the edge of my desk and spread your legs wide for me (Y/N)." He seductively said. Oh God, his voice made me hornier. I walked to the table earning a slap on my bum from him. I squealed then I heard him laugh. I like this side of Mr. Horan. So fucking sexy.

I positioned myself, excited to what he'd do next. He bent down facing my dripping pussy aching for him. "Damn you're so wet." His voice low and hot. He licked the bottom of my core to my clit teasing it. He did it over and over again making me moan. He reached my face and kissed me roughly, his tounge going deep in my mouth while I grabbed his hard cock and pumped it with my hand and sofly massaged his balls.

"Stand up and bend over the table" He mumbled. I then bent over the table, spreading my legs to show him the full view of my ass and pussy. I looked over him. He covered his length with a condom and moved closer to behind me. Mr. Horan gave himself a handjob as he stared at my naked body.

"Mr. Horan, please fuck me now" I pleaded. I was so ready to feel him inside of me. I wanted and needed him so bad.

"It's Niall. Call me Niall." He smiled. "And your wish is my command Bree" With that, he slowly pushed himself inside of me. He was massive, I could feel his thick, long length stretching my core. He held my hips and started to thrust in slowly. I closed my eyes feeling every inch of him.

He reached down to my boobs massaging each while his other hand was on my sensitive clit rubbing it in perfect circles. His thrust increased by each second. No words escaped our mouth at that moment, only moans and exchanged of names out of pleasure. I opened my heavy eyes and lingered over him.

His beautiful blue eyes were closed. I examined his features. Mr. Horan is so white like a snowflake, his muscles are very toned and his v-line... Oh my God, so fucking hot. I focused my gaze back on his face. He's perfect. Mr. Niall Horan is perfect. His lips were slightly agape. I wanted his lips. I needed to taste them again.

"Niall" I moaned louder this time to catch his attention.

"Yes princess?" He opened his and found mine.

"Niall, kiss me" He didn't hesitate and quickly contacted his lips to mine.

Our lips moved in sync. Oh god... How I love his kisses.

"Fuck, I'm close." He groaned. He held my hips, his thrusts getting faster and harder.

"Me too. I'm coming"

"Ahhhh! I love you (Y/N)!" He screamed, burying his face on the crook of my neck as he released.

His words shocked me but a second later, pleasure took over my whole body and mind. I screamed his name letting out a huge orgasm. He hugged me from the back for a moment then he pulled out.

"Oh shit" He sat on the floor and layed his back against the table. He covered his face with his hands and shooked his head.

I sat next to him. My eyes stared at the wall infront of us as I reminisce what just happened, my ears deafening over the the sudden silence.

"So... you love me?" I broke the silence and glanced at him.

He uncovered his face but looked down. He nodded, his expression regretful and sad.

"I'm sorry (Y/N). It just slip. I know I shouldn't have said that."

I could tell that he was hating on himself for letting the 3 magical words slip out from his mouth. Scared that I'd reject him, but he was wrong. I wouldn't. I think that after what just happened between us, I realized something...

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm pretty sure that I now love you too Niall."

I felt his shoulder tense up. "Really? He asked.

I looked up to him and saw him smile showing his perfect teeth.

"Yep. I love you." I giggled then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too (Y/N)" He said, giving me the brightest smile I've seen, then we kissed. It was long and passionate.

I pulled away. "As much as I love making out with you, I have a class to attend Niall" I bit my lip. He pouted showing me a sad, puppy look. Regretting what I just said, I pulled him for a sweet kiss again ang giggled.

"Alright baby. See me after school." He kissed me on the forehead.

We helped each other get dressed. I fixed his tie and kissed him on the lips again for the last time before I headed back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for One Direction girlxboy, boyxboy requests. :)


End file.
